take my heart
by kickasskunoichi
Summary: He finds that their pleasure is heightened when they're sensitive, and it becomes hard for them to stop. Sasuke and Sakura's sex life post-marriage. Cannonverse.


_**A/N: If the summary wasn't already a giveaway, this will contain sexual description which some audiences may not be comfortable with, so reader discretion is advised. It's basically PWP. I wanted to work on my smut writing skills and I thought the best way to do that would be to explore SasuSaku's sex life with a loose theme connecting them all. I don't know if they'll all be the same length, but this one had to be cut so the next one will probably pick up right off from where it ends. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**_

* * *

"You're trembling," Sasuke states, ceasing his movements within her.

Sakura can't help it – she's lying on top of him, their middles joined in the most intimate of ways, and even though it's been days since their wedding, she's still not used to the feeling.

She decides to ignore his comment and leans forward to press her mouth against his, wondering if she can get him to tremble just as she had. Sasuke takes the bait, relishing her kisses and the sweet, heady taste of her, lips sliding against her own fervently. He pushes himself closer in an almost desperate movement, and their eyes meet, heavy with lust as they're forced to break apart to regain their breath.

She moves down to suck on his neck, the task of making him tremble not yet forgotten. His skin is flushed from exertion and their proximity, and she darts her tongue out to cool his heat.

His hips jerk in a single, uncontrolled movement as his seed begins to fill her. Sakura gasps against his neck, halting in nipping at his pulse point from the unexpectedness, his heat spilling into her. Sasuke lets out a choked groan, and she stills as she feels him soften inside her.

He inwardly curses at himself for his sudden release, cheeks tingeing. Having no other choice, he pulls out, panting from his high. He can tell she doesn't mind, pleased she was able to get him to his high without doing much, even. He's not about to leave Sakura without reaching her end though, so without warning he inserts his fingers into her puffy slit.

"Move on me," he says, voice hoarse.

Sakura blinks, raising herself up to look at his face. "You want me to–"

Sasuke averts his eyes. He honestly doesn't know why he wants that, still not quite believing the words that came out of his own mouth. But he doesn't take them back, either.

Sakura blushes furiously, and though her blood pounds with the realisation of what exactly he just asked her, she does as he wants, lifting her hips tentatively at first on his digits before sliding back down.

She can't believe she's doing this, but _Kami_ , she can't help herself, needing the friction. Her body shudders as she repeats the act, his fingers not nearly as filling but somehow enough. She doesn't miss the way Sasuke watches her intently. Somehow, his face is blank again, and that only makes her heart beat faster.

With no help from Sasuke, she slowly builds a rhythm. She can feel herself clamping down on him each time she lifts herself up, and she's even more than aware of the substantial liquid that leaks out of her passage, coating his fingers.

A shaky breath leaves her lips, head dizzy and overcome with passion as she moves on him. He adds a third finger and she bites her lip hard to keep from crying out. His own breath is laboured – she's madly affecting him though she doesn't know it. Sakura is a sight above him, flushed as she supports herself on her arms, grinding on his fingers almost embarrassedly.

"Nngghhhh..." she cries out when she feels the rough pad of his thumb rubbing against her sensitive nub. It's all it takes to make her head throw back, no longer caring that she's basically fucking Sasuke's hand. She feels herself quiver threateningly around him, knowing that she's close. Oh, she's _so close_ –

Just before her release hits her, Sasuke pulls out, and she almost screams in protest but then she can feel his hardeness at her folds again, pushing in easily to replace his fingers. He must have got aroused again while watching her, and the thought makes her skin burn.

It doesn't take long for Sasuke to build her back up, and her thighs quake, _aching_ for release. She wills herself to keep upright – she only has to hold herself up a little longer... _just a little longer_...

With his lone hand now free, he cups her breast which jolts so tantalizingly above him. Sakura whimpers, her back curving inwards. Her climax hits her, hips stuttering on his as she loses control.

But Sasuke isn't done yet, riding her out to receive his second. She's sensitive after her release, but that only heightens the pleasure, and she swears her eyes roll to the back of her mind when Sasuke hits a particularly tender spot.

His name is a breathless whisper that leaves her lips, urging him to reach his end, the pleasure starting to become too much for her. Every time he thrusts upwards she feels a burst of sparks in her veins, her body heating dangerously. She brings her hips down to meet his with more vigour, hoping to speed up the process. It only serves to deepen his strokes and Sasuke curses under his breath, feeling her tighten around him, his grip harshening on her breast as the pleasure mounts within him.

"S-Sakura..." his voice strains, and he brings his hand up to the back of her neck to tangle in her hair.

She chews on her lip until they're reddened lusciously above him, clearly trying to hold on to her sanity. Sasuke's drawn to the movement, needing at once to meld his own against hers, so he pushes her down until he can taste her, frantic as he continues the rigorous pace inside of her.

He tugs her bottom lip between his teeth, and something snaps inside her, moaning into his mouth as another climax hits her. The sporadic fluttering of her walls around him sends him into bliss too, and he curses as his vision goes white. She coaxes everything out of him almost slowly, until they're spent, chests heaving and faces flushed.

Sakura's body shakes above him, glistening with sweat. He knows she's having trouble holding herself up after their lengthy activity, so he switches their positions to relieve her of the task. But it turns out he can't either – in the next moment, he collapses under his weight and falls unceremoniously onto her, trapping her lithe body underneath his.

His voice is gruff as he asks against her skin, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," she says breathlessly, then seems to think on it. "Actually, no." With the position they are in, he's squishing her breasts. Sasuke seems to realise this, lifting himself up and lowering his head to kiss them softly as if in apology.

Her whole body feels charged from the aftermath, even a slight touch making her shudder. He seems to notice how reactive she is in this state, and Sakura gasps as he closes his warm mouth over her nipple, languidly stroking his tongue against it. She has to keep her hands fisted, once more abusing her lip to keep from crying out.

Sasuke teases the hardened bud almost absentmindedly, watching her face as she succumbs to the pleasure. His hand squeezes her other breast while he plays with the peak, gently biting down until they're sore.

She sucks in a harsh intake of breath, finally pulling him up away from her sensitive skin. She looks about to reprimand him, but instead she crushes her lips against his fiercely.

Sasuke follows willingly, not being able to get enough of her. The passionate fervour soon turns tender until they're sighing contently against each other, her fingers trailing softly in his hair.

She opens her eyes, finding his already on her, and holds the stare. Somehow, this moment is more intimate then anything they've done today, the darkness of his mismatched eye boring down into her.

Sasuke lifts himself off her, eyes freely roaming her body. She lets out a small squeal as he pulls her thighs apart, compelled by the sudden urge to see their combined fluids oozing out of her reddened folds. Sakura's eyes widen, but she doesn't stop him, instead averting her gaze in a timid manner.

Looking at her like that, fully exposed and swollen, he's reminded of them intimately joined only moments before. He wants to kiss her there, and as soon as the thought is formed, his mouth is pressing against her slick flesh.

Her breathing is quick, and she squirms, already overly sensitive from her two orgasms. Every lick and flick against her sends spikes of pleasure up her form, and she struggles not to clamp her legs shut to avoid the sensation.

He draws out the most erotic sounds from her, her mewls and soft cries echoing in his mind. He's clearly enjoying her obvious distress. Her core burns as Sasuke abuses her clit with his tongue, the torture becoming almost unbearable.

Her soft huffs of breath are enough to tell him that she's close, her tenderness working to his favour. Sakura's responses are intensified, and he thinks he's found a new obsession.

All of a sudden he sucks forcefully at her clit, and Sakura is met with her third climax, her body arching in response. But it isn't sweet; instead she's met with a raging force that almost pains her, her folds spasming brutally under his mouth.

"Sas–"

She can't even finish his name, breath hitching in ecstasy. Sasuke doesn't stop his ministrations, only drawing out her agony. He can tell he's aroused again, feels himself nudging against the sheets as Sakura whimpers beneath him.

Eventually, Sakura begins to calm down, though her skin doesn't stop tingling. It's like her whole body is on fire. She stares up at him with hooded eyes as he stands, and her eyes slowly drift down to his stiffened length.

She can't begin to imagine how it would feel with him inside her in this state, so with a bashful voice she offers, "Let me..."

Sasuke nods and she crawls to the edge of the bed on shaky limbs, taking the firmness into her grasp and sucking him into her mouth. She wants to make him lose control like she did, but she's never done this before and fitting all of him into her small mouth is proving difficult. Above her though, Sasuke grunts, hand moving to the back of her head. He tries not to buck into her wet heat, but it gets increasingly harder with Sakura's feeble attempts, and he needs to feel _more_.

With a curse, he feels himself forcing more of his hardness into her. Sakura meets his eyes, showing her compliance as he starts to thrust uncontrollably, so he lets himself lose, hitting the back of her throat as he drives into her again and again.

She struggles, wanting so bad to please him. But she can't take it, beginning to choke. When Sasuke sees the tears forming at the edges of her eyes, he stops, not wanting to hurt her.

Instead, he pulls her to the edge of the bed, the inescapable primitive urge to be buried in her overcoming. Sakura moans as he enters her slick heat, wrapping her legs around his middle instinctively. She's super sensitive but as she failed to bring him to release in her mouth she lets him plunge into her.

Sasuke's pace is unrelenting, his desperate need to reach his end controlling his movements. Sakura convulses around him delightfully, her breath coming out in short, rapid bursts. The raw sensations threaten to encompass her, until finally, she feels him tense and empty himself into her tight passage.

Breathing hard, Sasuke takes a minute to compose himself as she does the same.

Then she feels him part her legs again, gazing down at her exposed folds like he did before. Barely recovered, Sakura's eyes widen as he begins to bend down once more.

"Don't–!"

He raises an eyebrow at her, mistaking her protests for humiliation. "Sakura," he drawls, "You're my wife. You shouldn't be shy, not after what we just did."

"No, that's not it... don't you remember what happened last time?"

Sasuke seems to pause at this, and he stands, letting go of her legs and looking off to the side. "I'm going to shower."

She's grateful that she managed to stop him, but honestly, she thinks it a little unfair, given their sole shower and the sticky fluids running down her thigh. He's halfway to their connecting washroom before Sakura says, "But I need to, too."

Sasuke halts and looks back at her from over his shoulder. He meets her eyes, and gestures with his head for her to follow him.

Not expecting this, Sakura brightens, the invitation clear. She's exceeded with happiness as she gets up to follow, because he's never once let her do that before.


End file.
